marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Untold Tales of Spider-Man Vol 1 19
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Judge * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Courthouse *** ** *** **** Block Park **** Engineering supply warehouse **** **** ACME warehouse **** Items: * * * Flying bomb Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Peter Parker is assigned to photograph the trial of Doctor Octopus following his most recent defeat at the hands of Spider-Man, taking Betty Brant with him to the courthouse.At the time of this story, Doctor Octopus and his Sinister Six were defeated in . Things get tense when Peter's classmates show up and Liz Allan's attention to Peter earns the ire of both Betty and Flash Thompson. As the trial begins, Octavius insists that he is being framed and that the mechanical arms on display are fake. Despite Peter's warnings from the viewing gallery, the judge orders the mechanical arms taken out of the display case. This allows Doctor Octopus to mentally control his arms and use them to facilitate his escape. Unfortunately, Peter can do nothing but take photos for fear that he may compromise his double identity if Spider-Man were to show up. Later at the Daily Bugle, Peter turns in his photos to J. Jonah Jameson. On his way out, Peter is so focused on finding Doctor Octopus he blows off Betty, who wants to talk to him about Liz Allan's interest in him.Peter recounts Doctor Octopus' origins as they were told in . However, before he can leave, Jonah tells Peter that he is being assigned to photograph the block party in Forest Hills that is raising funds for Midtown High. This disappoints Peter since it will take time he needs to look for Doctor Octopus. Later, Peter goes about his task along with his Aunt May, who is enjoying the party. They bump in Seargent Thompson, Flash's father, who thinks that Peter should be hanging out with kids his own age and brings him to the midway where Flash and his classmates are hanging out. Although Liz Allan is happy to see Peter, Flash is instantly jealous that Parker is around. Growing impatient, Peter makes up an excuse so he can slip away and change into Spider-Man so he can go looking for Doctor Octopus. As luck would have it, Spider-Man catches Octavius breaking into a warehouse nearby and goes in after him. Unfortunately, the villain noticed the wall-crawler and topples a shelf on the young hero in order to cover his mistake. Pulling himself free from the rubble, Spider-Man is forced to web up some guards in order to get out of the warehouse himself. The next day at school, Flash is upset when the Daily Bugle publishes a story blaming Spider-Man for what happened at the warehouse. Since J. Jonah Jameson is going to be a keynote speaker at the block party when it resumes that evening, Flash convinces his classmates to go and tell Jameson what he thinks. When they try to ask Jason Ionello to join along, Jason tells them that he is busy and walks off. Elsewhere in the neighborhood, Doctor Octopus is trying to keep a low profile when he is recognized by May Parker. Although May is oblivious to the fact that Otto Octavius is a wanted criminal, Doctor Octopus is annoyed that he has been recognized so quickly and decides to accelerate his plans.May Parker was kidnapped by Doctor Octopus in . Although she was saved by Spider-Man she remained oblivious to the danger she was in and though that Otto was a nice man. Later, J. Jonah Jameson is giving another one of his long-winded speeches to those gathered. Among the audience is Flash Thompson, who heckles Jonah for his stance on Spider-Man. Also present is Peter Parker, who is stuck taking pictures of Jonah instead of looking for Doctor Octopus. That's when his Aunt May finds him and tells Peter how she invited Octavius over for dinner. This prompts Peter to rush off and continue hunting his foe. Scouring Forest Hills, Spider-Man discovers that Doctor Octopus is hiding out in the Acme Warehouse, incidentally the place where his Uncle Ben's killer hid out before he was captured by the wall-crawler.Peter's Uncle Ben was killed by a burglar in . Inside, Doctor Octopus has created a remote-controlled flying bomb which he hopes to use to hold the city ransom. Spider-Man ambushes the villain and after a brief scuffle, Doctor Octopus tries to escape atop his flying bomb. Spider-Man shrugs off the attack and leaps up onto the device with him and the two fight it out over the crowd. Seeing this, J. Jonah Jameson blames Spider-Man for what's going on, causing Flash to cuss him out. However, Seargent Thompson yanks his son aside and tells him to respect his elders. Ultimately, Spider-Man tricks Doctor Octopus into damaging the rotor on his flying bomb, making in crash into a lake in a nearby park where it explodes harmlessly. Spider-Man emerges from the water with Doctor Octopus as his prisoner and turns him over to Seargent Thompson. Shoving past Flash, J. Jonah Jameson demands that the elder Thompson arrest Spider-Man as well. However, the Seargent doesn't like being told how to do his job, especially by someone who shove his son. This amuses Spider-Man who returns home and changes back into Peter Parker. When he enters the home he hears a crash from the kitchen. Going to check on his Aunt May, he discovers that she only dropped a dish. However, when she refers to her friend Anna Watson as "Anna Watkins", Peter becomes concerned about his Aunt's well-being.May's behavior here is a precursor to her having a heart attack in . | Solicit = The late, lamented Doctor Octopus makes his untold tales debut! * On the lam from the law, Otto Octavius lays low in Peter Parker's Forest Hills neighborhood! | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}